Free At Last - Klena (Klaus and Elena)
by CW.vixen
Summary: Elena became a vampire weeks ago and left Mystic Falls to live with Klaus, who offered to help her. Now feeling free and obviously in love with Klaus, does he feel the same for her? Klena. Rated M for Language and sexual content in chapter two. I don't own anyone, they belong to the CW's The Vampire Diaries (TVD). Please leave a Review and check out my other stories! In progress


Chapter One

* * *

Elena's eyes fluttered open. It had been a few weeks since she turned and everything hasn't been going as planned. She didn't understand her feelings for Damon and Damon didn't understand his feelings for Elena. Stefan and Elena are friends but that's it, nothing more. Most of all, everyone was strongly against her, not hate just pissed. She made some horrible decisions in their eyes but in hers, she was all for it. She needed it, needed him to teach her because Caroline was a bit too much of a perfectionist, Stefan had blood problems and she can't drink animal blood. Damon and Stefan also fought too much over her and she couldn't have it so she turned to the last person she'd expect to go to, the evilest beast ever. Klaus fucking Mikaelson.

The day was warm, sunny, perfect. There were birds chirping outside and everything was just perfect. She wasn't in Mystic Falls no more. She was in South Carolina, living in a big mansion, living with Klaus. Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah were sitting in their coffins with a dagger in their heart. It was just Klaus, her, and a few compelled humans. Elena couldn't exactly stand Klaus, she still despised him for killing Jena and using her, causing so much pain but she needed this. To be completely honest with herself, she has never felt more stress free with anyone else.

Strange enough, Klaus did a lot of her, gave her a lot of freedom. She was able to go shopping whenever, go see a movie whenever, take a walk, make friends, talk to other people all on her own terms. Klaus never compelled her either, instead, he gave her a necklace with vervain in it. the necklace was even spelled by one of Klaus's witches so it wouldn't burn her. Elena didn't understand Klaus's choices of actions but she didn't care about it.

"Morning, sweetheart." Klaus's thick accent filled her head as she walked into the kitchen. She turned around to see Klaus reading an old looking book, not that she cared. If he didn't pry in her business she wouldn't pry in his. Elena got herself a glass and poured some orange juice into it. Sipping it, she closed her eyes, smiling. She loved the taste of the orange juice here, mainly because it was the freshest damn orange juice she has ever tasted.

"Morning." She finally replied when she was done relishing in the beverage.

"You do that every morning. You do know that?" He asks, setting his book down and getting up, He walks toward the counter of the kitchen and leans on it, using his elbows to keep himself propped up.

"Do what?" She raises her eyebrows, taking another sip. She sighs deeply, licking her lips to taste the extra on her lips.

"That." He points out, grabbing a fresh piece of bread sitting in the basket on the counter. "You drink it like it will be your last time." He takes a bite from the bread.

"Can never be to careful now, can I? I might do something to piss you off and end up with my heart across the room." she gives Klaus a fake smile but his snarky grin disappears. His eyes become cold, cruel and he sets the bread down on the counter. He rushes next to her and she turns her body, eyes looking up at Klaus's hazel green blue ones.

"You have been with me, _here_ , for over a week, Elena and, your heart has not left your chest. Watch your tongue." Klaus hisses, his voice cruel and deadly. Elena sets down her glass, snickering to herself. Her dark brown eyes flick back up to meet Klaus's icy glare. She wasn't afraid, not of him or his threat.

"Do you see what I mean now? I just pissed you off." Elena pushes, wondering what Klaus's reply is going to be. Klaus licks his lips, his eyes flicking down to her mouth and then back to her gaze. He doesn't say anything, he swiftly turns around, grabbing his jacket from the chair as he walks toward the front door. He clicks it open and steps outside.

"I have business to take care of, darling. Don't wait up." he yells over his shoulder and the door clicks shut. Elena sighs, drinking the rest of her orange juice.

Elena isn't stupid. She knows Klaus could easily kill her, she just didn't understand, or understand at first on why Klaus suggested that he could help her. Last she knew, Klaus didn't give a rat's ass about her, let alone if she survives or not. Sure, she's the doppleganger but now she's a vampire, she's useless. He knows about the cure but he isn't making any move to even get the cure. He's letting the stupid Salvatores do it while he's out here, hitting it off with the locals. Elena may not pry into his stuff but she notices what he does and none of it is to make any move that ensures she'll stay human. In fact, he's taught her all the fun perks to being a vampire, even the dark cruel ones and yet, she still found it fun.

* * *

It was about 7:43 PM. Elena had been all alone, mostly, for the day. Klaus took off this morning and never came home so she just read, went on a horseback ride from the horse that Klaus had given her as a gift, and read some more. Now she was getting hungry so she decided to ask Margret to come over and tap a vein.

"Margret. I would like a glass." Elena says and Margret nods. Elena didn't like drinking from people but she's changed over the two weeks. She's become a bit more careless about human life but she still would never kill anyone. She doesn't fully agree with Klaus's tactics but she was going to possibly live forever so what does it matter? Eventually, she's going to get bored with nothing to do and it'll drive her mad so why not relish in what she is?

Margret finished filling Elena a glass and went to go clean herself up. Elena sat down, reading her second book today, drinking her blood. She brought the glass to her lips and the warm liquid filled her mouth. Oh, it tasted good and boy was she craving it. After she set the glass down, she felt a chill, realizing she probably wasn't alone. Elena got up, setting her book down on her chair and listened. There was another heartbeat.

"Klaus?" She said into the empty room but there was no reply. "Whoever you are, come out, _now_." She demanded and a man rushed out, standing on the other side of the sofa. He had black hair, blue eyes, and that smirk she hated on his face. "Damon." he smiled.

"So, this is where you've been cooped up. Compulsion must be a bitch." Damon smirked, looking around the room as he grabbed Elena's glass, guzzling the blood. Elena glared at him, crossing her arms.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She snapped. She had two weeks, two fucking weeks of peace and quiet from everything at home. If Damon was here, he was either stupid and needy or something was seriously wrong. From the look of it, he was just stupid and needy. She didn't want to go home, Elena liked it here.

"It's time you come home, Elena." Damon said, looking at her and cocking an eyebrow. Elena shook her head.

"No. I like it here."

"Is that the compulsion speaking?"

"No, asshole. Klaus hasn't compelled me _once_. In fact, he makes sure I'm okay. He gave me this necklace too, has vervain in it and he had a witch spell it so it wouldn't burn me." Elena hissed, messing with the necklace hanging over her collarbone. Damon rolled his diamond blue eyes, not buying what she was saying, not that she cared. She was done with them for the while.

"Elena-"

"No, Damon. All you and Stefan do is control me, control my every damn decision. I don't want to go home with you so leave." Elena walked toward the door, opening it. Damon stood there, waiting for Damon to walk out but he didn't. He plopped down onto the couch comfortably. Elena walked over, grabbing Damon by the shirt to drag him out but Damon grabbed her wrist, twisting it backwards till it snapped. He kicked her in the stomach and Elena was down, groaning. She snapped her wrist back into place.

"Come on, Elena." Damon said but Elena got up. She punched him the face and he staggered backwards. He tried to lunge at her again but she kicked him in the stomach. Damon smashed into the wall with a loud thud as some of the pictures shook. Damon's blue eyes looked up at Elena in utter annoyance as he grabbed one of the wood chairs and slapped her with it. The chair broke and he stabbed her in the chest, hoping to weaken her so he could carry her out.

Elena gasped, falling to the ground. Her chest hurt and she was thinking she was going to die until Damon went crashing back into the wall, making the small crack in it wider. Klaus had just showed up, rage printed across his face. He pulled the stake from Elena's chest but he noticed she still had slivers of it buried in her skin. He didn't have time to get it out, not with Damon still in the house. Damon smirked getting up as Elena laid there on the ground, clinging on to her life.

"Get out of my house." Klaus spoke quietly, coldly, glaring. Damon didn't move.

"That was a rush." Damon smirked, jokingly.

"Damon... j-just leave. I-I don't w-want anything to do... do with you o-or Ste-efan..." Elena stuttered, closing her eyes tightly. Damon shook his head, trying to walk near Elena but Klaus stood in his way, like he was guarding her. Damon gave Klaus a weird look, not walking any closer to Elena.

"Tell me you hate me, Elena. Tell me you hate me and I'll leave without another fight." Damon says and Elena moves her head to look at Damon.

"I... I h-hate you..." she whispered. Damon's eyes became sad as he turned around and walked straight out the door, slamming it behind him. Moments later, Klaus and Elena heard his car start as it drove away. Klaus picked up Elena into his arms and rushed her into his room, setting her on his bed. He began digging into her flesh, picking out all the little slivers of wood stuck as she passed out cold.

* * *

Elena opened her eyes. She turned her head to see the clock, which read. 10:47 PM. The lights were on and she looked around, realizing she wasn't in her room. She sat up, noticing that she was in Klaus's room. She had only seen it once, when he was giving her the tour of the house. It was big, beautiful. His bed frame was a dark polished wood, so was his dresser, desk, everything yet the pain was white. He had several lights, curtains that draped over the sliding french doors, which lead onto a patio that overlooked the backyard, or ranch. He had a walk in closet, and bathroom. His room was a bit larger than hers but they had almost the same of everything.

"You're awake. How do you feel, love?" a thick, British accent spoke out from next to her. She realized Klaus was sitting on the chair next to the bed. He was reading a book, a glass of bourbon on the nightstand. She then noticed the blood on her shirt as she saw herself in the mirror.

"Uh... great I guess." Elena said. "What happened after Damon left?"

"You were dying. I brought you up here, took out all the slivers of wood from your body. You're okay now." Klaus replied, setting his book down.

"Um, thank you..." she replied, throwing her legs over the edge of the bed. She sat there, running her hands through her hair.

"Are you okay?" He asked once more, studying Elena carefully. Elena's eyes flicked up to his.

"Do you actually care?" She asked coldly. She wasn't in a good mood, not with everything that had to do with her friends. She felt bad for saying she hated Damon but at the same time, she couldn't have him show up anymore. With the two weeks away, she realized that she needs this, she needs to get out of the small stupid town. She hated it, she despised it, she didn't feel free only cooped up, trapped, against her will. Out here? She felt free, happy, light. This was the life she dreamed of, she wanted.

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't care, love." Klaus retorted. Elena raised her eyebrows, surprised. The big bad King Klaus... cares? He wasn't one for things like this, no. He has never cared about her, not once and he never will so what was he saying? Is Klaus just playing a game or does he actually mean what he said.

"Are you saying... you care?" She asked and Klaus shook his head, letting out a light laugh. Elena just sat on the edge of the bed, watching with confusion boiling in her blood.

"If I didn't care, I would have just let you die." He replies, looking at Elena straight in the eyes.

"So... are you saying you aren't waiting for them to find the cure so you can steal it and give it to me to make more hybrids?" Elena asked and Klaus took a sip from his alcohol.

"I only wanted hybrids so people would fear me and..." Elena raised her eyebrows. She knew Klaus's story, or the ones that were carved into the cave. She could tell that behind Klaus's icy spiky exterior, he was warm, kind, yet broken. Klaus had been hurt, chased, and almost killed by his own father and mother. He was only feared because he learned cruel actions to use against his enemies and because he was the strongest original out there, especially now. Yet, even the strong, cold ones feel things. Klaus was just paranoid and tired of it all.

"And what?..." she pressed. Elena wanted Klaus to say it, to admit it. It's easier that way because if he knows how he feels, he's capable of being saved. If he can admit it, he's capable of being saved. It's easier to help Klaus too if he is able to speak about his emotions. Believe it or not, Elena realized that she cares for Klaus and she wants to help him. He just has to be willing.

"I didn't want to be alone." He admits quietly. He glues his eyes to the floor, not looking up at Elena, who sighs. She gets off the bed and kneels down in front of Klaus, taking his beautiful face in her warm soft hands. She turns it so his hazel blue green eyes meet her dark, deep brown ones. He was hurt but he had a heart, he could feel, he can care and love. Elena could see it, no matter how much he tried to make himself look reckless, emotionless, she could tell.

Klaus peered into Elena's deep eyes, seeing just how human she could possibly be. He could see how human he was, how bare he was just sitting here, admitting how he just didn't want to be alone. He hated it, he feared it, being alone. Elena however, when his eyes met Elena's everything was just... just gone. The pain, the paranoia, the fear, all of it. It was like he could be his complete self around her, as much as he tried to deny it. That's why he ran away for the day, coming back late at night when she was sleeping. Elena could tear down his walls like nothing, no matter how hard he fought to keep them up, just one word, smile, look from the new vampire, the Petrova doppleganger he killed, the girl that the Salvatores were reeling over, would take his walls down and calm the beast inside of him.

"You won't be alone, Klaus. I'm not going to be leaving you, not any time soon." She gives him a warm smile and that breaks him. He clenches his jaw, trying to stop the tears from pooling in his eyes but it doesn't work. Elena sees it, noticing he's breaking. He gets up, trying to run away but Elena rushes in front of him, blocking the door. She wraps her arms around his neck, hand in his hair as the broken beast buried his head in her shoulder, quiet sobs racking his body. He hesitated but then succumbed, wrapping his arms around her waist as he let her hold him as he broke down.

Klaus's tears subsided and he lifted his head off of her shoulder, not fully pulling away though. Elena's arms relaxed around his neck as they looked at each other. Klaus could hear Elena's heartbeat speed up. Was she nervous? Afraid? He didn't know, all he did was just stare into her eyes and she didn't move, she just stared back. His eyes flicked down to her perfect pink lips and then back up at her dark eyes. Elena bit her bottom lip and Klaus gave in, pulling her into him and clashing his lips with hers.

Taken by surprise, Elena freezes for a moment and then gives in, closing her eyes and kissing Klaus back. She tightens the grip around his neck as one of her hands slither up into his soft hair. Boy, was she waiting for this. How she dreamed about him, thought about him, _wrote_ about him. She felt free with him, the weight of the world gone. The worry, gone. The fighting, gone. She was finally living her life in paradise and Klaus was as she wanted, all she needed. She loved him and he loved her.

* * *

Chapter Two coming soon! There will be Klena.


End file.
